A Walk to Remember (Indonesian ver)
by peblish
Summary: "Dengan satu syarat." / "Katakan padaku." Ucap Kris, menyanggupi. / "Jangan jatuh cinta kepadaku." / EXO. KrisHo. A Walk to Remember!AU. Originally by queenofhunter93 in asianfanfics(dot)com. Happy reading and dont forget to leave review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:**

 _this beautiful fanfict belongs to_ **queenofhunter93** _in_

happy reading, readers~ ^^

* * *

 _ **1.**_

Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kris Wu menyesali sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya.

Kris adalah tipe orangyang akan melakukan sesuatu sesuai kata hatinyalalu tidak akan menyesalinya, tak peduli apakah perbuatannya itu berakhir _baik_ ataupun _buruk._ Saat ia masih duduk di kelas 6, Kris tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mengambil resiko di salah satu pertandingan basket yang pada akhirnya membawa tim basket sekolahnya menjadi juara umum. Saat ia duduk di kelas 8, Kris tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk bertindak bodoh di depan murid-murid sekolahnya hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari gadis yang disukainya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak membalas perasaannya, tetapi Kris merasa _puas_ telah mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk menarik perhatian gadis tersebut waktu itu.

Saat ibunya meninggalkan Kris dan keluarganya saat anak laki-laki itu duduk di kelas 9, Kris tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya mengumpatkan sejumlah kata-kata kasar kepada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu selagi ibunya berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah _sekaligus_ berjalan keluar dari hidupnya. Saat ayahnya menyekolahkannya di salah satu SMA di Seoul sementara laki-laki dewasa itu menetap di Guangzhou untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai onkologi (dokter spesialis kanker), Kris tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya melemparkan sebuah batu bata ke Lamborghini super-mahal milik ayahnya lalu memecahkan kaca jendela depan _serta_ belakangnya.

Tapi... Untuk yang pertama kalinya, setelah sebuah 'jebakan kecil-kecilan' yang mengakibatkan seorang murid bernama Byun Baekhyun harus dibawa ke rumah sakit (sebenarnya Kris hanya berniat _sedikit_ mengusili anak cengeng itu di kamar mandi dengan cara berteriak mengejutkannya, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau anak cengeng itu akan terpeleset karena terkejut setengah mati lalu kepalanya terbentur wastafel?), Kris _sangat-amat_ menyesali perbuatannya itu. Kini, akibat dari keusilannya itu, ia _harus_ mengorbankan waktu sepulang sekolahnya di auditorium sekolah, membantu para anggota klub drama membuat dekorasi untuk Festival Musim Semi sekolah mereka yang akan digelar beberapa minggu lagi.

Oh, bicara tentang klub drama, ada satu hal yang membuat Kris begitu memandang rendah salah satu klub sekolahnya itu: _klub drama sangatlah membosankan._ Mungkin itulah salah satu faktor mengapa klub drama memiliki begitu _sedikit_ anggota dibandingkan klub-klub lainnya. Lihat saja para anggotanya, seperti Kim Junghae, Do Kyungmi, juga Byun Baekhyun ( _well,_ sebelum murid cengeng itu masuk rumah sakit, tentu saja). Oh, dan ada satu gadis lagi yang Kris lupa siapa namanya…

"Kris Wu?"

Lamunan Kris terpecah saat sebuah suara perempuan memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Saat Kris memandang ke depan, lalu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Di bawah sini." Suara itu muncul lagi, kali ini disertai dengan sedikit kikikan geli. Kris menurunkan pandangannya, lalu sedikit menahan napasnya karena terkejut. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang gadis mungil─yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kris Wu?" Gadis itu kembali bersuara saat Kris hanya memandanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Uh? Ma-maaf." Gumam Kris sambil mengusap tengkuknya, gugup.

"Tak apa. Masuklah." Gadis itu mulai berjalan memasukki auditorium, kemudian tanpa perlu diperintah lagi Kris segera berjalan mengikutinya. "Senang rasanya ada sukarelawan baru yang bertubuh tinggi sepertimu yang mau ikut membantu di klub drama ini. Kami punya sedikit masalah untuk memasang sejumlah dekorasi di bagian atas panggung, mengingat mayoritas anggota klub drama adalah para perempuan, satu-satunya laki-laki di klub kami hanyalah Baekhyun, dan dia… Hihihi, kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk bisa melakukannya." Gadis itu tertawa kecil selagi mengakhiri ucapannya, lalu menghela nafas sejenak. "…Dan sekarang, kami kehilangan satu-satunya anggota laki-laki kami karena dia harus masuk rumah sakit."

Sekali lagi, untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kris semakin menyesali perbuatannya saat ia melihat wajah gadis itu berubah sedih.

"…Jadi… Anggota klub drama memiliki 6 anggota perempuan dan 1 anggota laki-laki, kadang-kadang pacar Meitao juga sering datang untuk membantu kami. Tapi… Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini Meitao jarang datang untuk membantu karena ia cukup sibuk dengan latihan intensif wushu-nya, dan pacarnya itu pun juga jarang datang…"

"Meitao?" Kris tertegun sejenak. "Maksudmu… Huang Meitao?"

"Ya!" Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kau kenal dengan Meitao?"

"Pacar adikku." Kris menyusupkan kedua belah tangannya di saku celananya. "Sehun Wu."

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya. "Astaga, jadi… Kau kakaknya Sehun? Pantas saja wajah kalian begitu serupa!" Gadis itu tertawa renyah. "Ah, sampai di mana aku bercerita tadi? Oh iya, terkadang ada juga seorang anak laki-laki dari klub sepakbola, yang sepertinya menyukai Minseon, datang untuk membantu kami sesekali." _Oh, itu pasti Luhan,_ batin Kris sambil menyeringai geli. "Dan kadang-kadang adikku Jongin juga datang untuk membantu kami. Yah, walaupun aku tahu kalau ia datang demi Kyungmi, bukan demi aku."

"Adik?" Kris kembali tertegun. "...Jadi… Jongin itu adikmu? Selama ini kukira Jongin adalah adiknya Junghae."

Gadis itu kembali tertawa renyah. "Yah, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku dan Junghae, kami berdua adalah kakaknya Jongin."

"Oh, ya ampun." Kris menutup mulutnya. "Seingatku, Jongin pernah berkata padaku kalau ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak, yaitu Junghae."

"Ouch." Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, membuat Kris kembali merasa bersalah karena sepertinya ucapannya barusan menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. "Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentangmu? Hhhh, dasar anak nakal."

"Uh, ma-maksudku… Ah, sepertinya ia pernah bercerita tentang kakaknya yang satu lagi, kurasa… Uh, entahlah. Maaf. Ingatanku buruk." Kris kembali mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan gugup.

Gadis itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, dia pasti malu mengakuiku sebagai kakaknya di depan teman-temannya."

"Kenapa harus malu?" Kali ini Kris bertanya dengan penasaran. Yang benar saja, kenapa Jongin harus merasa malu mengakui gadis secantik ini sebagai kakaknya di depan teman-temannya?

"Jongin pernah diejek sebagai _anak mami_ oleh teman-temannya karena aku selalu memaksanya membawa bekal ke sekolah." Gadis itu tersenyum lirih mengenang masa lalu. "Tapi cerita itu sudah cukup lama, sebelum Jongin mulai mengikuti klub basket untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat Jongin tidak lagi diejek oleh teman-temannya."

Kris termenung mendengar cerita gadis itu. _Seseorang_ itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, Kris pernah menghajar satu-persatu teman-teman Jongin yang mengejek anak laki-laki itu sebagai _anak mami._ Kris tidak begitu ingat kenapa waktu itu ia seakan gelap mata menghajari teman-teman Jongin seperti itu. Kris sadar, dirinya sendiri memanglah seorang pembuat onar yang suka mengusili teman-temannya, tapi Kris memiliki prinsipnya sendiri untuk tidak membuat onar dengan cara mengejek seseorang. Bagi Kris, mengejek seseorang adalah hal hina yang hanya dilakukan oleh pengecut.

"…Dan… Yah, kurasa karena itulah Jongin tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai kakaknya di depan teman-temannya." Gadis itu pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Tapi… Benarkah? Gadis secantik dirimu… Kenapa Jongin tidak mau mengakui gadis secantik dirimu sebagai kakaknya?" Tanya Kris lagi, dengan jujur dan spontan.

Wajah putih gadis itu memerah saat ia mendengar Kris bertanya dengan nada polos seperti itu. Lalu dengan terbata gadis itu menjawab, "A-aku hanya sedang mengurai rambutku dan tidak mengenakan kacamataku s-saat ini."

"Eh?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, kan?" Ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Joonmyun, anggota klub drama yang lain biasa menjulukiku sebagai ketua klub drama. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris Wu."

 _ **Tidak mungkin.**_

Gadis mungil, cantik, dan lemah-lembut di depannya ini jelas-jelas _**bukan**_ Kim Joonmyun. Kim Joonmyun yang pernah ia masukkan ke dalam daftar _gadis-gadis yang tidak akan ia kencani_ , Kim Joonmyun yang selalu mengepang rambutnya, Kim Joonmyun yang selalu mengenakan kacamata ber- _frame_ tebal dan bergaya kuno, Kim Joonmyun yang selalu mengenakan seragamnya sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah tanpa mempedulikan gadis-gadis seangkatannya yang tidak pernah mengenakan seragam sesuai peraturan sekolah, Kim Joonmyun… Kim Joonmyun yang _**itu**_ _?_

Gadis berkaus tanpa lengan, ber- _skinny jeans_ , dengan rambut indah terurai di depannya ini adalah _**Kim Joonmyun**_ _?_

"Ka-kau…"

"Kaget?" Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin, ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini di luar kegiatan sekolah."

"Y-ya… Tentu saja." Kris menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Dan kau selalu mengenakan penampilan _nerd_ sekaligus _creepy_ -mu saat berada di sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak berpenampilan seperti ini saja saat di sekolah? Maksudku…"

"Kau bercanda, Kris Wu." Joonmyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku lebih nyaman dengan penampilanku yang kau katakan sebagai penampilan _creepy_. Penampilan yang mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid di sekolah dariku kepadamu."

"'Kepadaku'?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengulang kata-kata Joonmyun yang terdengar sedikit janggal di telinganya.

"Kau tahu, siapapun jauh lebih menyukai kepopuleran daripada apapun, kan? Tidak terkecuali kau, yang jelas-jelas berbuat onar dan mengusili siapapun untuk mendapatkan kepopuleran di sekolah ini."

"A-apa..?"

Sebuah seringai kecil terukir di bibir merah Joonmyun, membuat darah Kris berdesir tiba-tiba.

"Kau sangat mudah ditebak, Kris Wu." Joonmyun kembali bergumam dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, lalu dengan santainya gadis itu berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kris terpaku di koridor auditorium dengan wajah tercengang. "Baiklah, sebagai ketua klub drama, aku ucapkan selamat bekerja kepadamu."

"…" Kris terdiam memandangi punggung Joonmyun yang semakin menjauh itu.

Kris tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kim Joonmyun yang selalu terlihat lemah itu bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya.

* * *

Orang-orang yang pernah menempuh pendidikan di sekolah selalu berkata bahwa waktu berlalu begitu lambat di jam sekolah.

Kris juga berpendapat demikian, dulunya.

Tapi kali ini, baginya, semenjak _direkrut_ menjadi bagian dari klub drama, rasanya waktu berjalan _jauh_ lebih lambat di jam sepulang sekolah.

Hari demi hari berlalu, musim semi tahun ini mulai memasukki masa pertengahannya, yang itu artinya tanggal main Festival Musim Semi akan segera datang. Meskipun terdengar sedikit aneh, hari demi hari pun Kris semakin terbiasa untuk mengunjungi auditorium sepulang sekolah lalu melakukan segala hal yang diperintahkan Joonmyun kepadanya. Memasang balon-balon di sekeliling langit-langit auditorium, memperbaiki beberapa dekorasi pita yang sudah terpasang, menelpon toko bunga untuk memesan karangan bunga, menata kursi-kursi…

Jumat itu sudah beranjak sore. Sejumlah anggota klub drama yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, menyisakan Kris yang masih mengangkut kursi-kursi dari gudang menuju ke _backstage_ dan juga Joonmyun yang baru saja tiba di _backstage_ sambil membawa sebuah kardus berukuran lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

Kris mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. "Apa itu?"

" Oh, Kris? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Joonmyun terlihat sedikit terkejut saat ia menyadari keberadaan Kris di sana. "Oh, ini? Dekorasi pelengkap untuk drama utama yang _seharusnya_ kami mainkan di Festival Musim Semi. Dan… Sialnya, kami sudah memesan dekorasi ini sejak jauh-jauh hari, sehingga pesanan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan." Tatapan mata Joonmyun terlihat kosong dan sedih, tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu mendorong kardus besar itu ke sudut ruangan. "Tapi tak apa! Kalau memang tidak akan digunakan sekarang, kami masih bisa menggunakan dekorasi ini untuk festival tahun depan."

" Oh." Kris bergumam, kemudian merasa menyesal sudah bertanya. Tempo hari Jongin memberitahunya bahwa klub drama terpaksa membatalkan drama utama mereka untuk acara Festival Musim Semi, karena mereka tidak dapat menemukan orang yang dapat menggantikan Byun Baekhyun yang _masih_ terkapar di rumah sakit itu sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama tersebut. "Aku sudah dengar dari Jongin tentang drama kalian yang terpaksa dihentikan. Aku minta maaf, _by the way_."

Kris kembali terperangah saat Joonmyun tertawa renyah menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula, kurasa kau sudah cukup banyak membantu akhir-akhir ini." Joonmyun tersenyum menatap Kris. "Aku akan segera melaporkan kepada kepala sekolah bahwa kau sudah melaksanakan hukumanmu dengan baik, dan setelah ini kau tidak perlu membantu kami lagi."

"Apa kalian tidak menemukan siapapun yang bisa menggantikan Baekhyun sebagai peran utama dalam drama tersebut?" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Joonmyun menggeleng. "Aku tahu tidak ada satupun murid sekolah kita yang mau bergabung dengan klub membosankan ini, apalagi yang bersedia mengambil peran utama dalam kegiatan klub membosankan ini."

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong… Drama apa yang seharusnya akan kalian mainkan?"

" _Sleeping Beauty_."

Kris menelan ludahnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Joonmyun akan menjawab seperti itu. _Sleeping Beauty?_ Itu kan drama yang sangat─

"Yah, menggelikan. Aku tahu." Joonmyun tertawa, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kris. "Maka dari itu, aku sudah berencana untuk mengubah dramanya menjadi _Modern Sleeping Beauty_. _Setting_ kerajaannya kuubah menjadi _setting_ ibu kota masa kini, peri-perinya kuubah menjadi pelayan-pelayan, lalu peran Aurora yang seharusnya dikutuk untuk tidur panjang kuubah menjadi koma karena kecelakaan."

Kris dapat melihatnya, kedua mata Joonmyun berbinar dengan indah saat gadis itu membicarakan rencana dramanya.

"Lalu, meskipun dalam koma, apakah peran Aurora itu akan terbangun saat ia dicium oleh pangerannya?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

"Yah…" Joonmyun diam sejenak sebelum menyahut lagi. "Uhm, kalau berdasarkan rencanaku… Aurora akan _kebetulan saja_ terbangun saat Phillip sedang menciumnya."

"Phillip? Siapa itu? Namanya jelek sekali." Komentar Kris sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Phillip itu nama pangeran dalam _Sleeping Beauty_ , ya ampun." Joonmyun menggerutu dengan gemas. "Apa kau tidak pernah membaca cerita _Sleeping Beauty_?"

"Oh…" Kris terkekeh, kemudian menggeleng sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mana mungkin. Dongeng murah seperti itu hanya untuk anak perempuan."

Joonmyun diam saja sambil melirik Kris dengan sebal, kemudian gadis itu mulai menata satu-persatu dekorasi dari kardus itu ke dalam lemari sementara Kris memandangi tingkah laku gadis itu.

"… _ **Kalau kau begitu menyukai cerita Sleeping Beauty… Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi Aurora-nya?"**_

"Aku tidak bisa akting." Jawab Joonmyun singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Yang benar?" Kris menyeringai. "Meitao pernah bilang padaku kalau kau yang mengajari dia bermain peran."

Kris terkikik geli saat ia mendengar helaan napas Joonmyun yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan, "Dia cuma bicara omong kosong. Jangan dengarkan dia."

Kris tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Joonmyun lalu berlutut di sebelah gadis itu.

"… _ **Aku mau menggantikan Baekhyun menjadi peran utamanya, kalau kau tidak keberatan."**_

"Apa?"

"Peran pangeran tidak memiliki dialog sebanyak peran sang putri, bukan?" Kris mengikuti Joonmyun menata dekorasi dari dalam kardus ke lemari. "Kalau tidak terlalu banyak, aku terima. Kau kan tahu, otakku buruk dalam menghafal sesuatu."

Joonmyun menatap Kris lekat-lekat. "Kau serius?"

" _ **Dengan satu syarat.**_ " Kris balas menatap Joonmyun dalam-dalam. " _ **Aku akan jadi Pangeran Phillip-mu selama kau menjadi Aurora-ku.**_ "

Kris dapat melihat melalui air wajah gadis itu bahwa Joonmyun sedang mempertimbangkan tawarannya.

Lalu senyum Kris ikut mengembang saat dilihatnya Joonmyun tersenyum kepadanya.

" _ **Dengan satu syarat.**_ "

"Katakan padaku." Ucap Kris, menyanggupi.

" _ **Jangan jatuh cinta kepadaku.**_ "

* * *

Dan semudah itu pun semua terjadi.

Semua anggota klub drama bahagia bukan main saat Joonmyun mengumumkan bahwa _'Modern Sleeping Beauty' jadi_ dipentaskan sekaligus terkejut bukan main saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Kris Wu, tukang pembuat onar sekolah mereka, bersedia menjadi peran Phillip sementara Kim Joonmyun, ketua klub drama yang _nyaris_ selalu menolak untuk memerankan peran utama dalam drama apapun, bersedia menjadi peran Aurora.

Kris tidak pernah menyangka bahwa klub drama bisa menjadi _semenyenangkan ini._

"Wu, kudengar Bapak Tua Berkepala Tandus itu sudah menghentikan masa hukumanmu untuk membantu di klub drama." Ucap Chanyeol, salah seorang teman Kris di klub basket saat jam makan siang. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa datang lagi ke klub basket sepulang sekolah, kan?"

Kris terdiam sejenak sambil menyesap minumannya. "Uhm… Mungkin. Setelah Festival Musim Semi, kurasa."

"Tunggu, apa? Jadi, masa hukumanmu belum selesai?"

"Kris?" Belum sempat Kris menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, seseorang berdiri di depan meja tempat Kris dan Chanyeol berada. Kedua laki-laki itu sama-sama mengangkat wajah mereka. Kris berkedip terkejut saat ia mendapati Kim Joonmyun─ _dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda daripada penampilannya selama beraktivitas di klub drama_ ─berdiri di hadapannya. "Guru-guru mengadakan rapat koordinasi setelah jam makan siang, jadi pelajaran setelah jam makan siang akan ditiadakan. Mau berlatih setelah ini?"

Kris dapat merasakan tatapan seluruh murid yang ada di sekitarnya. Juga tatapan Chanyeol─yang sepertinya menganga menatapnya dan Joonmyun bergantian.

Kris tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

 _Kim Joonmyun **yang itu** berinteraksi dengan Kris Wu **yang itu** di luar jam kegiatan klub drama?_

Bahkan sebelum Kris sempat memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk membalas tawaran Joonmyun untuk berlatih drama seusai jam makan siang, sesuatu yang kasar dan menyakitkan keluar dari mulut laknatnya. " ** _Apa kau sedang bermimpi_**?"

Kedua telinga Kris memanas saat ia mendengar ledakan tawa seluruh murid yang ada di sekitarnya. Kris membeku di tempatnya seusai ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam dadanya seakan hancur berkeping-keping saat ia melihat wajah Joonmyun memucat, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat dari hadapannya lalu meninggalkan kafetaria diikuti tatapan mengejek dan bisikan sinis dari murid-murid yang dilaluinya.

Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi hati kerasnya yang kian hari kian mudah untuk rapuh.

Rasa bersalah itu semakin menekan perasaannya kuat-kuat saat ia mendapati Kim Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dari jarak beberapa meter di arah jam sebelasnya.

 ** _Sekali lagi, Kris Wu menyesali sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya._**

"Wu, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol meredakan tawanya saat tiba-tiba Kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kafetaria menuju ke arah Joonmyun pergi dari hadapannya. Setibanya di persimpangan antara kafetaria, koridor menuju kelas-kelas dan koridor menuju auditorium dan perpustakaan, Kris berpikir cepat. _Mengikuti kata hatinya,_ laki-laki itu berbelok kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju auditorium. Perlahan Kris membuka pintu kayu auditorium dan… _Syukurlah, ya Tuhan_ , batin Kris yang mungkin begitu jarang mengucap syukur kepada Tuhannya itu, saat kedua mata elangnya menemukan Joonmyun berdiri membelakanginya di atas panggung.

Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil nama gadis itu saat ia mendengar suara lembut Joonmyun menggema di auditorium tersebut.

 _"Ya Tuhan! Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku yang ke-17… Tapi bahkan Bibi tidak mengizinkanku untuk merayakannya. Lagipula… Uh, astaga. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku bahkan tidak punya teman untuk merayakan ulangtahunku…"_ Joonmyun─atau Aurora─berjalan pelan menyusuri panggung sambil membaca dialog babak 1-nya dengan penuh penghayatan. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menggerutu pelan. _"Kalau saja aku punya teman… Aku akan mengundang mereka semua ke rumahku, lalu kami akan merayakan ulangtahunku bersama-sama. Uh… Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku begitu senang!"_

Setelah dialog tersebut, Kris─atau Phillip─ _seharusnya_ keluar dari _backstage_ lalu ikut bergabung dengan Aurora dalam babak 1 tersebut. Kris berjalan dengan tenang menaiki tangga menuju panggung, kemudian, _"Apa kau tidak waras?"_ mengucapkan dialog bagiannya dengan seringai di bibir.

Kris dapat melihat keterkagetan Joonmyun saat gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati Kris berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Bukan hal yang aneh, karena _memang_ dalam skenario yang sebenarnya pun Aurora harus bereaksi terkejut saat Phillip naik ke atas panggung.

Tapi dengan begitu sempurna, Joonmyun melanjutkan dialognya. _"A-apa..? Hei, apa kau tidak tahu kalau sangatlah tidak sopan untuk mengganggu pembicaraan orang lain?"_

 _"Pembicaraan orang lain? Memangnya kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"_

 _"De-dengan diriku sendiri, tentu saja! Dan lagi… Kau lebih tidak sopan karena sudah mengganggu pembicaraan orang lain dengan dirinya sendiri!"_

Phillip mengangkat ujung bibirnya lalu tertawa tanpa suara. _"Kau gadis kecil yang sangat aneh, Nona. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di taman seluas ini?"_

 _"A-aku bukan gadis kecil!"_ Aurora menatap Phillip dengan tatapan kesal─ _yang menggemaskan. "Aku berulangtahun yang ke-17 hari ini, asal kau tahu saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?"_

 _"_ Well, _kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Yah, meskipun kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."_

 _"Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."_

 _"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Kau?"_

 _"Bibi menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan rumah sampai pukul 5 sore nanti, maka dari itu sekarang aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, jadilah aku berada di sini."_

 _"Itu artinya bibimu sedang menyiapkan kejutan pesta ulangtahun untukmu, bodoh."_

 _"Benarkah?"_ Aurora menatap Phillip dengan tatapan penuh selidik. _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu! Memangnya kau tidak pernah menyiapkan pesta kejutan ulangtahun untuk seseorang?"_

Aurora menunduk. _"Tidak pernah. Aku tidak punya teman dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanyalah Bibiku. Aku… Juga tidak tahu kapan Bibiku berulangtahun."_

 _"Wow, kau keponakan yang begitu jahat."_ Gumam Phillip dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Aurora mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Phillip dengan kesal. _"Kau juga orang yang begitu jahat!"_

Phillip mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu berkata dengan tenang. _"Katakan padaku di mana kau tinggal."_

 _"Kenapa kau ingin tahu di mana aku tinggal?"_

 _"Agar aku bisa datang ke pesta ulangtahunmu. Ayo, beritahu aku."_

Kedua mata indah Aurora berbinar-binar. _"Benarkah?! Kau mau datang ke pesta ulangtahunku?!"_

Phillip mencoba untuk terlihat acuh tak acuh, tapi ia malah tersenyum saat mengatakan, _"Cepat katakanlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."_

Aurora tersenyum begitu senang, kemudian… _Bruk!_ Sesuai dengan skenario, gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Phillip erat-erat. _"Terima kasih!"_ Gumamnya senang, sementara Phillip sedikit terkejut saat Aurora jatuh memeluknya seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian, Aurora tersadar, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Phillip menjauh beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. _"Ma-maafkan aku."_

Phillip─bukan, Kris─sontak menahan lengan gadis itu, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Aurora─bukan, Joonmyun─mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kris dengan penuh tanya.

Dan Kris tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri.

Kris merunduk, memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Joonmyun yang sedikit terbuka. Kris dapat merasakan Joonmyun mencoba untuk melepaskan kontak bibirnya dengan Kris, tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia semakin erat memegangi lengan Joonmyun dan menekan bibirnya semakin dalam. Sampai akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian Joonmyun mendorong dada Kris dengan paksa hingga ciuman mereka pun berakhir. Kris tak dapat mencegah gadis itu saat Joonmyun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya dengan punggung tangan kiri di bibirnya. Keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah seusai ciuman tersebut.

Kemudian Joonmyun memecah keheningan dengan bergumam lirih. **_"Adegan itu tidak ada di dalam skenario, kan..?"_**

Dan sekali lagi, Kris hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap punggung Joonmyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Kedua kakinya melemas, laki-laki itu terduduk di atas panggung dengan perasaan kosong.

 ** _Apa?_**

 ** _Perasaan apa ini?_**

* * *

Semenjak ciuman itu, Kris merasa bahwa perlahan Joonmyun mulai menjaga jarak darinya.

Latihan drama tetaplah berjalan sesuai biasanya hingga D-1 hari pertunjukan, tetapi Kris merasa bahwa _semuanya berubah._ Terlihat jelas bahwa Joonmyun sedang menghindarinya, dan pada saat yang bersamaan pun Kris mencoba untuk ikut menghindari Joonmyun. Kris sadar bahwa ia harus meminta maaf untuk perlakuan tidak sopannya kepada Joonmyun tempo hari di kafetaria, tetapi jauh dalam hatinya Kris bersumpah untuk tidak meminta maaf mengenai ciuman tersebut.

" ** _Jangan jatuh cinta kepadaku._** " Masih segar dalam ingatan Kris saat Joonmyun berkata seperti itu. Setiap patah katanya, nada suaranya, dan senyum manisnya saat gadis itu berkata seperti itu. Pada awalnya Kris merasa bahwa Joonmyun terlalu percaya diri untuk memperingatkan bahwa bajingan seperti Kris bisa jatuh cinta kepada gadis seperti Joonmyun. Tapi sekarang..? Sekarang, Kris paham betapa beratnya untuk mengelak dan menghindari kenyataan bahwa saat ini _ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Joonmyun._

"Joonmyun noona sepertinya begitu terpukul." Kris tak dapat melupakan ekspresi muram Jongin saat juniornya di klub basket itu mencegatnya sepulang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kris hyung, aku benar-benar berutang budi kepadamu, dan aku benar-benar mengagumimu karena kau sudah menguatkanku selama ini. Tapi begitu sulit bagiku untuk tidak membencimu yang sudah menyakiti kakakku. Aku akan tetap datang berlatih di klub basket, tapi aku bisa membuat perhitungan kepadamu kalau kau tidak segera meminta maaf kepada kakakku atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat."

Saat itu Kris tidak memiliki nyali untuk menjelaskan kepada Jongin─alasan mengapa Joonmyun terlihat begitu terpukul bukanlah karena kejadian di kafetaria, _melainkan_ kejadian di auditorium.

Kris tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. _Mengapa ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada Joonmyun?_ Bahkan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kris jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Hari demi hari pun mulai berlalu, hingga tak terasa _D-day_ pun datang _._ Pada hari Jumat yang cerah dan hangat itu, Festival Musim Semi pun resmi dibuka oleh kepala sekolah. Seluruh murid yang bertanggungjawab untuk pelaksanaan drama _Sleeping Beauty_ pun sudah bersiap dari pagi.

Babak 1 pun dimulai. Kris menyaksikan penampilan Joonmyun dari _backstage_ tanpa dapat berkata-kata. Meitao tidak pernah berbicara omong kosong. Joonmyun bukan hanya _bisa_ berakting─Joonmyun _benar-benar_ menghayati perannya dalam berakting. Dengan balutan kostum mewah yang melekat dengan indah di tubuh mungilnya, dengan tatanan _make-up_ natural yang begitu cocok dengan air wajahnya. Seisi auditorium─para penonton, murid-murid, dan juga guru-guru─juga ikut terpukau dengan penampilan Joonmyun yang di luar dugaan mereka.

Saat Kris mulai bergabung dengan Joonmyun di atas panggung, Kris dapat melihatnya─bahwa Joonmyun terlihat sedikit gugup. Tapi dengan profesionalnya gadis itu menutupi kegugupannya dengan kehebatannya dalam beradu peran dengan Kris, juga dengan peran-peran lainnya.

Babak demi babak berhasil mereka lalui dengan lancar. Hingga akhirnya babak terakhir pun tiba. _Setting_ panggung berubah menjadi kamar rumah sakit, di mana Aurora akan terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang karena koma, lalu Phillip akan menyeruak masuk dan _mencium_ Aurora untuk membangunkannya dari koma.

Kris bersimpuh di tepi ranjang tempat Joonmyun berbaring, kemudian mengucapkan dialog demi dialog yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Kris bangkit dari posisinya, memposisikan wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah Joonmyun, lalu memejamkan matanya kemudian menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut kepada bibir Joonmyun. Perlahan, tapi pasti. Tanpa paksaan─begitu kontras dengan _ciuman_ mereka tempo hari. Sesaat setelah Kris─atau Phillip─menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Joonmyun─atau Aurora─gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, diikuti dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton, pertanda bahwa drama _Sleeping Beauty_ dari klub drama berakhir dengan sukses.

Setelah tirai diturunkan dan para pemain sekaligus kru di balik layar mengucap syukur bersama-sama, Kris segera melepas kostum yang dikenakannya kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Lalu pergi kesana-kemari untuk mencari Joonmyun. Kris memperlambat langkahnya saat ia menemukan Joonmyun sedang mengobrol dengan Junghae dan Kyungmi di dekat pintu auditorium. Dengan tenang Kris menunggu ketiga gadis itu selesai berbicara, kemudian laki-laki itu segera mengambil kesempatan saat Junghae dan Kyungmi pergi meninggalkan Joonmyun.

Kris menarik tangan Joonmyun untuk mengikutinya menuju ke ruang ganti pemain di bagian ujung _backstage_ lalu memenjara gadis itu di sudut ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku." Joonmyun berdesis pelan kemudian mengelakkan tangannya dari cekalan Kris. Lalu tanpa rasa takut gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" Kris meletakkan tangannya di dinding untuk mengunci Joonmyun agar gadis itu tidak pergi begitu saja saat Kris sedang berbicara. "Aku minta maaf dan aku begitu menyesali kebrengsekanku yang sudah mempermalukanmu di depan seluruh penghuni kafetaria waktu itu, tapi apa kau tahu? Aku tidak menyesal sudah menciummu sesaat setelah kejadian di kafetaria itu. Aku juga tidak menyesal karena aku sudah mengingkari perjanjian kita waktu itu."

Joonmyun menatap Kris dengan nanar. "Perjanjian..?"

"Perjanjian dariku bahwa aku akan menjadi Phillip-mu selama kau menjadi Aurora-ku dan perjanjian darimu untuk melarangku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kim Joonmyun." Nada suara Kris melunak saat laki-laki itu balas menatap Joonmyun tanpa daya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Joonmyun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Joonmyun terlihat resah. Nafas Kris terengah-engah, dengan tidak sabar laki-laki itu menunggu jawaban yang akan Joonmyun berikan, tetapi entah mengapa harapan demi harapan dalam hati Kris terasa menghilang begitu saja, seakan memberi pertanda bahwa Joonmyun tidak akan membalas perasannya.

 ** _"Maafkan aku, Kris…"_**

* * *

 ** _to be continued?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**

 _this beautiful fanfict belongs to_ **queenofhunter93** _in_

happy reading, readers~ ^^

* * *

 _ **2.**_

Satu hal yang Kris ketahui, sifat keras kepala dalam dirinya merupakan kelebihan sekaligus kelemahannya.

Kris pernah memaksakan pergelangan kakinya yang terluka dalam suatu pertandingan basket yang kemudian mengantar tim basketnya menjadi juara. Saat ia masih duduk di kelas 8, Kris berhasil memiliki kekasih pertamanya karena ia terus-menerus menghubungi gadis tersebut untuk pergi kencan. Seumur hidupnya, Kris tak pernah mengindahkan himbauan ayahnya untuk terus berkomunikasi dengan ibunya karena satu hal─ _Kris begitu membenci sosok wanita yang sudah menelantarkan keluarganya itu_.

Memanfaatkan sifat keras kepalanya itu, Kris mencoba membuat Joonmyun _memandangnya_.

Kris kerap mencekoki Meitao yang mempunyai pengetahuan luas mengenai bahasa melalui bunga, mengingat kedua orangtua Meitao mengelola sebuah toko bunga. Pada awalnya, Meitao begitu curiga mengapa Kris yang serampangan dan masa bodoh itu hendak membeli bunga-bunganya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa pun Kris menceritakan segalanya kepada Meitao. Mencurahkan perasaannya terhadap Joonmyun sekaligus usahanya untuk bisa memenangkan hati Joonmyun.

Setiap pagi, Kris meletakkan bunga-bunga dari toko bunga keluarga Meitao di loker Joonmyun. Pagi-pagi sekali Kris datang ke sekolah agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menangkapbasah perbuatannya itu. Pada hari pertama, Kris meletakkan setangkai tulip merah─yang artinya _pengakuan cinta_ ─lalu menunggu Joonmyun datang dari kejauhan dan memandangi gadis itu menerima bunga tersebut. Kris menghela nafas kecewa saat dilihatnya Joonmyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap setangkai tulip merah tersebut, tapi perlahan senyum Kris mengembang saat dilihatnya Joonmyun meraih setangkai tulip itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

Pernah suatu hari, Kris meletakkan sebuah jepit rambut berhiaskan bunga camelia pink yang berarti _aku merindukanmu._ Dengan harap-harap cemas Kris menunggu Joonmyun mendapati jepit rambut tersebut di lokernya. Dan penantian Kris pun tak berakhir sia-sia. Joonmyun tersenyum saat ia menndapati jepit rambut dengan hiasan camelia pink itu lalu mengenakannya di sisi kanan rambutnya sepanjang hari.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan bunga-bunga dari toko keluarga Meitao di loker Joonmyun (seperti bunga lili yang berarti _kecantikan_ atau bunga bugenvil yang berarti _kau selalu terlihat menarik di mataku_ ) dan hari demi hari juga berlalu dengan ketiadaan respons positif dari Joonmyun, hari demi hari pun Kris merasa bahwa ia kehilangan harapannya. Ia bahkan sudah melekatkan _post-it_ di tangkai bunga-bunga tersebut seperti _'temui aku di auditorium sepulang sekolah kalau kau ada waktu'_ , tetapi bahkan hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pun Kris tak pernah mendapati Joonmyun hadir di sana.

Dan di sinilah Kris berada. Laki-laki itu duduk termangu di bangku penonton terdepan sambil mengamati langit-langit auditorium yang terkesan lengang. Dekorasi-dekorasi yang biasanya tergantung di sana-sini pun sudah tidak lagi ada. Pikiran Kris menerawang, mengingat hari pertama di mana ia bertemu dengan Joonmyun di tempat ini. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Joonmyun, bagaimana Joonmyun selalu menginjak kakinya dengan gemas dan menggerutu dengan galak setiap kali Kris melakukan kesalahan dalam dialognya saat mereka sedang berlatih, betapa hangatnya hati Kris setiap kali ia melihat Joonmyun tertawa mendengar kelakar yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu, juga betapa… _Betapa lembutnya bibir Joonmyun waktu itu._

Lamunan Kris terpecah saat ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya menyala dan ada sebuah _chat_ dari grup angkatan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Kris segera membukanya, kemudian kedua matanya melebar.

Sebuah foto Joonmyun yang nyaris telanjang bulat dalam balutan _lingerie_ merah. Memang terlihat jelas bahwa foto itu merupakan foto yang sudah diedit melalui suatu program, tetapi emosi Kris sudah tersulut saat ia melihat Joonmyun sudah dilecehkan dengan cara paling hina seperti ini.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari auditorium dengan penuh amarah. Di sepanjang koridor, dilihatnya murid-murid tengah memandangi ponselnya sambil cekikikan lalu saling menunjukkan layar ponsel mereka kepada teman-temannya. Kris menoleh kesana-kemari, dengan frustasi ia mencoba menemukan Joonmyun. Dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menemukan Joonmyun yang sedang berjalan di salah satu sisi koridor dengan wajah menunduk, dikelilingi dengan murid-murid yang kerap berbisik-bisik sinis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gadis malang itu. Bahkan ada sejumlah murid yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengejek Joonmyun dengan frontal.

"HEI!"

Sepanjang koridor yang semula ramai dengan bisik-bisik dan olok-olok itu berubah menjadi sunyi saat Kris berteriak dengan begitu menyeramkan.

"Hei, Wu!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari belakangnya kemudian dengan santainya laki-laki itu merangkul pundak Kris lalu menunjukkan foto Joonmyun di ponselnya kepada Kris. "Kau sudah lihat fotonya? Pffttt… Ternyata _nerd_ satu ini bisa terlihat seseksi itu di foto ini, ya?"

 _BRUGH!_

Semua murid yang ada di koridor tersebut menahan napas mereka saat Kris menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol lalu menyudutkan laki-laki itu di dinding koridor. "Hei, kau. Dengarkan aku." Dengan rahang menegang dan suara rendah yang mengerikan, Kris mengancam Chanyeol. "Kalau sampai ada yang menyebarkan foto itu di luar murid-murid sekolah kita, aku _jamin_ kau akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Dan kalau sampai aku tahu seseorang yang bertanggungjawab dalam mengedit foto ini, aku _jamin_ hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"U-ukh… Ba-baik, Wu…" Chanyeol terlihat begitu tersiksa karena Kris tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah kemejanya. "…A-aku mengerti…"

"Dan untuk kalian semua!" Kris berbalik menatap satu-persatu murid-murid yang ada di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Kalau sampai aku temukan siapapun yang menyebarkan foto ini dan siapapun yang mengedit foto ini, aku bisa pastikan kalian semua mati mengenaskan di tanganku sendiri!"

Wajah murid-murid itu memucat, kemudian tanpa dikomando mereka segera berbalik dan membubarkan diri. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang melarikan diri dengan langkah tertatih-tatih mengikuti murid-murid itu meninggalkan Kris dan Joonmyun di koridor yang berubah menjadi lengang tersebut.

"…"

"…" Kris tidak berkata apa-apa. Laki-laki itu melepas jas seragamnya kemudian menggunakan jas itu untuk menutupi kepala Joonmyun, kemudian merangkul gadis itu dengan lembut dan membawanya berjalan bersamanya. Kris sedikit terkejut saat ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari Joonmyun. Gadis itu menurut dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kris sesuai dengan apa yang Kris inginkan.

Kris dapat merasakan bahu gadis itu berguncang pelan saat Kris merangkulnya, pertanda bahwa Joonmyun tengah terisak pelan.

Kris mendudukkan Joonmyun di salah satu bangku penonton auditorium, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Terdiam sejenak hingga isakan demi isakan Joonmyun memenuhi ruang komunikasi di antara mereka.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mencaritahu siapa yang sudah melakukan ini semua kepadamu dan memastikan bahwa mereka akan mendapat pelajaran yang harus mereka dapatkan. Aku janji kepadamu." Dengan hati-hati Kris mengusak puncak kepala Joonmyun.

Baru kali ini, Kris merasa begitu tak berdaya di depan perempuan yang begitu berarti baginya.

"…Kenapa..?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya di depan semua orang..?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan bibir bergetar. "…Apa kau sudah gila..? Membelaku yang bukan apa-apa di depan semua orang..?"

"Kau belum paham juga? Dengan semua bunga-bunga yang kuletakkan di lokermu setiap pagi? Atau kau sudah lupa dengan pengakuanku seusai drama kita beberapa hari yang lalu?" Kebiasaan buruk Kris pun muncul; mencekoki Joonmyun dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Kemudian Kris meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku kemejanya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar pembatas buku yang terbuat dari bunga carnation yang diawetkan di dalam plastik. "Kau suka membaca, kan? Pakailah ini sebagai pembatas buku-bukumu."

Joonmyun terdiam sejenak memandangi pembatas buku itu. "Yang satu ini… Apa artinya..?"

Wajah Kris memerah. Entah mengapa, rasanya sangat berbeda antara memberikan bunga di loker Joonmyun dengan memberikan bunga secara langsung kepada Joonmyun seperti ini.

"…Um… _Hatiku sakit… Karenamu.._?" Kris menjawab dengan ragu, lalu ia berkedip dengan kikuk.

Masih dengan kedua mata sembapnya, Kris kembali terpana melihat Joonmyun tersenyum lirih. "…Ya."

"Apa?" Kris kembali berkedip. Bukan karena ia tidak mendengar ucapan Joonmyun, tapi karena ia merasa janggal dengan apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun.

"Artinya _ya._ Aku paham. Aku ingat semua bunga-bunga yang kau letakkan di lokerku setiap pagi, aku ingat semua patah kata pengakuanku seusai drama kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menanyakan semua arti bunga-bunga yang kau berikan kepada Meitao. Dan aku…" Wajah Joonmyun merona sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _**"…Ya, aku akan mencoba mencintaimu dengan caraku, Kris Wu."**_

"Lalu… Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu..?" Tanya Kris, sedikit ragu.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Apapun."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau begitu gencar untuk melarangku jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

Kris dapat melihat Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Tapi kemudian, "Aku akan katakan padamu suatu hari nanti. Hanya saja, tidak untuk hari ini."

Dan Kris cukup puas dengan jawaban itu.

Jawaban sederhana dari seorang Kim Joonmyun.

Kim Joonmyun miliknya.

* * *

Kris dapat merasakan bahwa atmosfer beserta suasana di sekolah berubah semenjak ia berkencan dengan Joonmyun. Saat laki-laki itu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari murid-murid di sekelilingnya. Setiap pagi, Kris akan selalu berjalan beriringan dengan Joonmyun tanpa ada satu orangpun yang berani mengusiknya.

Semenjak ia berkencan dengan Joonmyun, Kris tidak lagi bertindak _lebih jauh_ daripada bergandengan tangan ataupun sekadar merangkul Joonmyun. Hal _paling jauh_ yang ia lakukan mungkin hanya memeluk Joonmyun untuk beberapa detik saja, _tidak lebih_. Kris tidak ingin kehilangan Joonmyunnya lagi kalau laki-laki itu bertindak _lebih agresif_ dari semua ini.

"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku sepulang sekolah?" Suatu hari saat jam makan siang, Joonmyun bertanya kepada Kris.

Waktu itu Kris hanya bisa mengangguk menyanggupi tanpa berkata-kata karena ia begitu terkejut dengan tawaran Joonmyun tersebut.

Kris pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Keluarga Kim begitu kaya-raya bergelimang harta, tapi Kris tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka _benar-benar_ kaya-raya bergelimang harta. Rumah mewah Keluarga Kim terletak di sebuah komplek perumahan elit di daerah Apgujeong-dong, dan bahkan saat dibandingkan dengan rumah tetangga kanan-kirinya pun rumah Keluarga Kim terlihat begitu tinggi menjulang dengan dekorasi minimalis yang memanjakan mata. Dan, oh, satu lagi yang mengejutkan Kris, rumah Keluarga Kim juga mempekerjakan begitu banyak pelayan yang memiliki tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Kami terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi saat akhir pekan lalu saling membagi tugas untuk membersihkan rumah." Celoteh Joonmyun selagi ia berjalan beriringan dengan Kris memasukki rumah. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum manis menyapa sejumlah pelayan yang membungkuk hormat memberi salam kepadanya.

"Tugas? Membersihkan rumah?" Tanya Kris. "…Meskipun kalian memiliki begitu banyak pelayan?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" Joonmyun terkikik melihat reaksi Kris. "Sejak kecil, kami tak pernah dibiasakan untuk bersikap manja. Apa yang bisa dilakukan sendiri, harus dilakukan sendiri."

Dan Kris merasa bahwa pilihannya tak pernah salah untuk jatuh cinta kepada gadis semenakjubkan Joonmyun.

Saat Joonmyun menghampiri sebuah ruangan berpintu putih─yang sepertinya adalah kamar tidurnya, Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Joonmyun berbalik saat ia tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan Kris di sisinya. Kemudian berkata sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. "Tidak apa. Masuklah."

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri, tapi mengapa Joonmyun begitu mempercayai Kris untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa di dalam kamarnya?

Tapi bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya Kris pun mengikuti Joonmyun masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamar itu benar-benar memancarkan aura Joonmyun─rapih, bersih, dengan ranjang bernuansa ungu-emas di sudut kiri ruangan, boneka lumba-lumba raksasa di atasnya, meja belajar di samping ranjang dengan sebuah laptop di atasnya, rak buku besar yang penuh dengan buku di sudut kanan ruangan, dan sebuah meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan di atas sebuah karpet bulu berwarna ungu.

"Kau pasti begitu menyukai warna ungu." Gumam Kris sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Joonmyun tersenyum simpul. "Duduklah. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Ujar Joonmyun kemudian gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu putih yang berada tepat di samping rak buku─sepertinya pintu menuju kamar mandi.

Kris meletakkan ranselnya di sebelah meja kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, kemudian duduk bersila sambil kembali melihat sekeliling.

Pandangan Kris berlabuh pada rak buku Joonmyun, lalu menemukan cukup banyak seri manhwa yang tersusun di rak paling bawah. Kris juga mendapati sejumlah album foto, buku-buku pelajaran, buku-buku mengenai astronomi, dan beberapa buku medis yang cukup familiar di matanya. Saat ia melihat judul buku yang ada di salah satu sisi buku-buku medis tersebut, Kris teringat dengan rak buku yang pernah dilihatnya di ruang kerja ayahnya di Guangzhou─buku-buku mengenai onkologi.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Joonmyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kris, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kurasa kita punya banyak kesamaan." Gumam Kris.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Joonmyun dengan kedua mata melebar.

Kris mengangguk. "Aku suka mengoleksi seri-seri manhwa seperti yang kau miliki, aku juga punya beberapa buku tentang astronomi, terutama galaksi, sepertimu, dan yang terakhir… Aku sering melihat buku-buku medis seperti itu di rak buku ayahku. Aku pernah mencoba membacanya sekilas dan tidak mengerti apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya." Kris terkekeh. "Apa kau mau menjadi seorang dokter?"

"…Tidak juga. Aku hanya tertarik dengan hal-hal bersifat medis, tapi aku tidak merasa bahwa aku ingin menjadi dokter."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan?"

"Aku punya _banyak hal_ yang ingin kulakukan." Joonmyun bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di atasnya. Lalu mengambil duduk di seberang Kris kemudian menunjukkan kertas tersebut kepada laki-laki itu. "Aku membuat daftar _things I wanna do before I die_ dua tahun yang lalu."

" _Menikah di gereja yang sama seperti kedua orangtuaku, bungee-jumping, pergi ke Menara Namsan, berada di dua tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan?_ Wow, menarik." Komentar Kris selagi membaca deretan daftar tersebut. " _Menyaksikan keajaiban… Mendapatkan ciuman pertama..?_ Uhm… Jadi waktu itu adalah ciuman pertamamu..?"

Joonmyun mengangguk dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

"Ma-maaf." Kris menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk.

Joonmyun tersenyum malu. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Ciuman pertamamu harusnya menjadi ciuman yang spesial, bukan yang dipaksakan seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu." Keluh Kris.

"Itu ciuman yang spesial karena aku melakukannya denganmu." Ucap Joonmyun pelan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Tidak, tidak…" Kris menggeser posisinya mendekati Joonmyun, kemudian menyisipkan rambut Joonmyun ke telinganya, lalu mengecup lembut pipi meronanya. "Kau harus mendapatkan yang _jauh_ lebih baik."

Kris meraih dagu Joonmyun, menegakkan wajah gadis itu. Saat Joonmyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, Kris pun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir merah Joonmyun dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Bagaimanapun, ciuman kali ini terasa beribu kali _lebih baik_ daripada ciuman pertama mereka di auditorium waktu itu.

" _Jauh_ lebih baik?" Bisik Kris setelah laki-laki itu menyudahi ciumannya.

"…Kris…" Joonmyun bergumam lirih dengan nafas terengah.

" _ **Yifan.**_ **"**

"Ng..?"

"Wu Yifan. Itu nama asliku." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Joonmyun dengan mesra. "Sedangkan Kris Wu hanyalah _nickname_ yang kubuat saat aku pindah ke sini."

"Kenapa kamu memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kris setelah ia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin… Karena kau adalah kekasihku dan aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama yang sama seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan."

"Baiklah…" Joonmyun tertawa renyah. "… _ **Yifan.**_ "

"Aku suka mendengar kau yang menyebutnya." Kris─atau Yifan─tersenyum cerah. "Joonmyun-a, ayo kita pergi ke Menara Namsan bersama-sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Jam berapa kau selesai membersihkan rumah di akhir pekan?"

"Sekitar jam 10 pagi, kurasa. Kenapa?"

"Aku jemput kau di rumahmu sekitar pukul setengah 11 di hari Sabtu lalu kita akan pergi ke Menara Namsan bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" Yifan tersenyum semakin lebar saat ia melihat ekspresi antusias Joonmyun yang tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Kedengarannya menarik! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu tiba!"

* * *

Hari Sabtu yang dinantikan Joonmyun─dan Yifan─pun tiba.

Yifan tiba di rumah Joonmyun lima menit lebih awal. Gugup, jelas itulah yang dirasakannya. Membawa Joonmyun pergi kencan seperti memiliki syarat sebelum dilakukan─ _karena Yifan akan bertemu dengan orangtua Joonmyun terlebih dahulu._

"Masuklah!" Suara seorang perempuan dewasa terdengar begitu Yifan menekan bel yang ada di sisi pintu kokoh rumah Keluarga Kim. Pintu itu terbuka dan seorang perempuan dewasa yang _nyaris_ terlihat seperti campuran antara Joonmyun, Junghae dan Jongin muncul di balik pintu tersebut. "…Ya?"

"…Um… Aku datang untuk menjemput Joonmyun."

Senyum perempuan dewasa itu merekah mendengar ucapan Yifan. "Oh, kau pasti laki-laki tampan yang selalu diceritakannya. Masuklah! Sepertinya Joonmyun masih bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya."

Yifan tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan ibu Joonmyun. "Ah, tidak apa, Bibi. Aku bisa menunggu di sini."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau sedang bersiap-siap, Joonmyun bisa menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk membuatmu menunggu sendirian di luar. Masuklah!" Dan akhirnya Yifan pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti ibu Joonmyun. Yifan mengikuti ibu Joonmyun masuk ke ruang tamu kemudian mengambil duduk setelah dipersilahkan. "Jadi… Kemana kau akan mengajak Joonmyun pergi hari ini?"

"Um… Kudengar Joonmyun ingin sekali pergi ke Menara Namsan, jadi kupikir ide yang bagus untuk mengajaknya ke sana."

"Wah…" Komentar ibu Joonmyun sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, anak muda."

"Oh, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepada Bibi. Namaku Kris Wu."

"Kris Wu… Kau jelas bukan orang Korea, kan..?"

"Tidak, Bu, dia campuran China dan Kanada, dan bisakah kau berhenti menginterogasinya?" Tiba-tiba Joonmyun muncul di samping ibunya dan sekali lagi Yifan menyetujui bahwa pasangan ibu dan anak itu begitu serupa.

"Oh, ayolah Sayang, bukankah ini pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang menjemputmu untuk berkencan? Tentu saja aku punya sejuta pertanyaan untuknya!" Ibu Joonmyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Joonmyun dengan sayang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau kau tidak merasa sehat, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahunya, oke?" Ibu Joonmyun mengusak puncak kepala Joonmyun dengan lembut. "Ibu tidak ingin kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Ya, Bu, aku mengerti. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Joonmyun sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup kedua pipi ibunya. "Ayo, Yifan."

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat memberi salam kepada ibu Joonmyun kemudian mengikuti Joonmyun pergi keluar. Yifan berlari-lari kecil menuju mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Joonmyun. Joonmyun tersenyum kepada Yifan lalu masuk ke dalam, sementara Yifan kembali berlari-lari kecil menuju kursi pengemudi lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat?" Tanya Yifan selagi menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kalau kau tidak merasa sehat, kita bisa pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu."

Joonmyun menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibuku untuk memberitahumu kalau aku tidak merasa sehat, kan?"

"Berjanjilah padaku." Yifan menyodorkan kelingking tangan kanannya kepada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yifan. "Aku berjanji. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke Menara Namsan!" Seru Joonmyun dengan wajah merona karena gembira.

Sesampainya di Menara Namsan, suasananya tidak seramai yang Yifan kira. Mereka pun segera menaiki kereta gantung dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju puncak Yifan tak dapat berhenti tersenyum saat ia melihat Joonmyun memandangi pemandangan di luar kereta gantung dengan penuh antusiasme.

Setelah turun dari kereta gantung, Yifan dan Joonmyun pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke menara. Di dalam lift, Yifan, Joonmyun dan sejumlah pengunjung yang lain dimanjakan dengan tayangan video untuk mengusir kebosanan selagi lift yang membawa mereka menuju ke bagian atas menara membumbung tinggi.

Sesampainya di atas, dengan gembira Joonmyun mulai mencoba melihat pemandangan Seoul dari Menara Namsan melalui teleskop. "Sungai Han!" Seru Joonmyun sembari menunjuk ke sebuah titik tanpa melepaskan pandangannya melalui teleskop.

"Sungai Han juga tempat yang menarik untuk berkencan." Komentar Yifan sambil menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ada banyak restoran bermacam-macam di sekitarnya. Kapan-kapan aku akan ajak kau ke sana."

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari teleskop, kemudian tersenyum kepada Yifan. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat di mana mereka bisa membeli gembok untuk dipasang di pagar-pagar Menara Namsan.

"Aku suka yang ini." Joonmyun menunjuk sebuah gembok berwarna ungu-putih lengkap dengan kuncinya.

"Ungu. Jelas saja." Yifan menyeringai geli sementara Joonmyun menatapnya dengan pandangan merajuk. "Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak berkata bahwa kita tidak bisa membelinya."

Pandangan merajuk Joonmyun berubah menjadi _eye-smile_ menggemaskan. Dengan senang hati ia meraih gembok tersebut lalu membawanya ke kasir. Sebelum Joonmyun membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dompet, Yifan membuka dompetnya terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

Joonmyun hendak menolak, tetapi kemudian kata-kata Yifan pun menghentikannya. "Kau bisa membayar _apapun_ untuk kencan-kencan kita yang selanjutnya."

"Baiklah." Joonmyun tersenyum luluh.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba." Gumam Yifan, meniru ucapan Joonmyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Joonmyun memukuli lengan laki-laki itu dengan gemas lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Yifan meminjam dua buah pulpen dari kasir lalu mengajak Joonmyun untuk menulis di gembok tersebut. Joonmyun menulis terlebih dahulu, sementara Yifan masih termenung karena tidak tahu apa yang akan ditulisnya di gembok miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Yifan pun mulai menulis.

 **吴** **亦凡 love** **김준면**

Seusai menulis, Yifan melirik ke arah Joonmyun yang masih menulis di gemboknya.

 **凡 love** **면**

 _till death do us part_

"Sudah?" Tanya Yifan. Joonmyun mengangguk. Yifan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menggandeng Joonmyun pergi keluar untuk memasang gemboknya di pagar lalu mengambil foto. Satu foto bersama, satu foto Joonmyun, dan satu foto Yifan.

"Senyum Yifan, senyum!" Tawa Joonmyun meledak saat ia hendak mengambil foto Yifan dengan ponselnya karena Yifan hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

Seusai mengambil foto, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan mereka di Menara Namsan dan kembali ke bawah dengan kereta gantung.

Dan semuanya pun terjadi di kereta gantung tersebut.

Sesaat setelah kereta gantung yang dinaiki Yifan dan Joonmyun menempuh setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Joonmyun memegangi kepalanya, mengerang pelan, kemudian seakan kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya sendiri, gadis itu ambruk. Beruntung Yifan berhasil menangkap tubuh Joonmyun sebelum gadis itu pingsan di lantai.

"Joonmyun-a?! Joonmyun-a?! Kau kenapa?!" Seru Yifan panik. Pemberhentian kereta gantung masih cukup jauh di bawah sana, dan semakin lama wajah Joonmyun semakin memucat. Yifan benar-benar ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan Joonmyun sedari tadi. Selagi lengan kanannya menumpu tubuh Joonmyun yang tumbang, Yifan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meraba saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari-cari nomor ponsel Jongin dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ia harus menggunakan tangan kirinya. Lalu segera menelpon adik Joonmyun tersebut begitu menemukan nomornya.

"Ayolah… Angkat… Angkat…" Yifan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan gelisah.

" _Ya?_ "

"Jongin!" Seru Yifan dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk, antara sedikit lega dan masih cukup panik. "Joonmyun… Joonmyun pingsan…"

" _APA?!"_

"A-aku…" Yifan berkali-kali mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertindak gegabah ataupun merasa panik, tapi ia gagal. "Aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar Namsan!"

" _Bawa dia ke Seoul Memorial Hospital, hyung."_ Sela Jongin.

"Baiklah!" Tanggap Yifan, cepat. "Akan kutelpon kembali setelah aku sampai di sana." _Klik._ Yifan memutuskan panggilan, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, memposisikan Joonmyun dalam gendongannya, kemudian keluar secepatnya sesaat setelah pintu kereta gantung terbuka. Yifan memencet remote kunci mobilnya kemudian segera memposisikan Joonmyun berbaring di kursi penumpang lalu ia berlari secepatnya menuju kursi pengemudi.

Yifan, yang biasanya selalu berhati-hati dan bersikap tenang dalam urusan mengemudikan mobil, seakan tidak dapat mengingat hal itu saat ini. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membawa Joonmyun ke Seoul Memorial Hospital secepatnya agar keadaan Joonmyun bisa ditangani secepatnya.

Sesampainya di Seoul Memorial Hospital, Yifan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu ruang UGD, keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian mencoba mencari pertolongan.

"Permisi!" Seru Yifan sambil menahan lengan seorang laki-laki dewasa berjas putih─yang terlihat seperti seorang dokter. "Joonmyun… Joonmyun-ku… Dia pingsan tiba-tiba, tubuhnya melemah dan wajahnya begitu pucat! Kumohon, tolong dia secepatnya!"

Laki-laki dewasa itu menyanggupi permintaan Yifan kemudian bersama dengan Yifan mereka berlari-lari menuju mobil Yifan. Yifan membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian menggendong Joonmyun keluar. Sejumlah perawat membawakan sebuah ranjang dorong kemudian Yifan membaringkan Joonmyun di ranjang tersebut lalu dokter dan sejumlah perawat tersebut segera membawa Joonmyun ke ruang UGD. Meninggalkan Yifan yang terlihat begitu kacau itu sendirian di depan pintu ruang UGD.

"Kris hyung!"

Yifan menoleh, kemudian mendapati kedatangan Keluarga Kim─Junghae, ibu Joonmyun, ayah Joonmyun dan Jongin yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kris?" Tanya Junghae dengan wajah cemas.

"Joonmyun… Dia…" Nada suara Kris bergetar, menandakan laki-laki itu begitu kalut dalam pikirannya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. "…Dia tidak berkata apa-apa… Dia tidak mengeluh sakit atau apa, tapi… Saat kami hendak turun melalui kereta gantung… Joonmyun tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kesadarannya…"

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu bergumam lirih. "Aku sudah tahu kalau Joonmyun noona tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik."

"A-apa… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya..?" Yifan tidak tahu ia bertanya kepada siapa. Ia menatap Junghae, Jongin, ibu Joonmyun dan ayah Joonmyun bergantian, mengharapkan setidaknya satu jawaban yang bisa memenuhi rasa penasarannya. "…A-aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa dalam urusan keluarga kalian, tapi… Aku begitu mencintai Joonmyun, dan aku… Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya…"

"Kris… Bibi mohon jangan pernah berprasangka buruk kepada kami." ibu Joonmyun angkat suara beberapa saat kemudian. "Joonmyun sudah mengatakan kepada kami agar kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu karena ia ingin mengatakannya secara langsung kepadamu. Dan dia akan segera mengatakannya padamu saat dia siap."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Kenapa harus Seoul Memorial Hospital..?" Tanya Yifan lirih.

"Semua dokumen kesehatan Joonmyun ada di sini. Akan lebih mudah memantau keadaannya apabila Joonmyun dilarikan ke sini." Jelas ayah Joonmyun.

"Jadi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Joonmyun mengalami keadaan seperti ini..?" Ucap Yifan dengan nada suara bergetar.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang UGD terbuka kemudian muncullah seorang dokter dari dalam.

"Kondisi Pasien Kim Joonmyun baik-baik saja. Sepertinya ia hanya terserang sakit kepala efek dari obat-obatan sementara yang dikonsumsinya." Jelas dokter itu membuat semua orang menghela nafas lega. "Ia sudah sadar dan menanyakan tentang kekasihnya."

Yifan menatap kedua orangtua Joonmyun, kemudian mereka mengangguk mempersilahkan Yifan. Yifan membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orangtua Joonmyun kemudian mengikuti dokter itu masuk ke dalam.

Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ melihat Joonmyun terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit─ya, atmosfernya terasa seperti babak terakhir dalam drama _Sleeping Beauty_ yang mereka mainkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yifan berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang Joonmyun, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang Joonmyun─persis seperti akting yang ia lakukan di drama _Sleeping Beauty_.

Joonmyun menyadari kehadiran Yifan. Gadis itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum lemah menatap laki-laki itu.

"Hei."

"Hei." Balas Yifan sambil mengusak puncak kepala Joonmyun dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir..." Joonmyun tertawa lemah melihat kondisi Yifan yang berantakan itu─rambut acak-acakan, kemeja kusut, dengan nafas tidak teratur. "Kukira aku masih bisa menahannya hingga kita pulang, tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya menguasaiku lebih dalam…"

"Tidak apa." Tangan Yifan merambat untuk meraih tangan Joonmyun lalu menggenggamnya.

Yifan ingin menanyakannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, kan..?" Sahut Joonmyun, sekali lagi, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Yifan. "…Alasan yang sama kenapa aku tidak ingin kau─atau siapapun─jatuh cinta kepadaku."

Yifan menatap kedua mata Joonmyun dalam-dalam. Lalu mempererat genggamannya. "Kau tidak harus memberitahuku sekarang kalau kau belum siap."

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa siap selamanya, jadi… Aku akan beritahu kau sekarang saja." Joonmyun kembali tersenyum dengan lirih. "Yifan, aku… Aku mengidap leukemia dan tubuhku berhenti merespon terhadap pengobatan yang diberikan tim dokter kepadaku."

Saat Joonmyun berkata seperti itu rasanya seakan ada petir besar yang menyambar tubuh Yifan.

Dalam hati kecilnya Yifan benar-benar berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun _tidaklah benar._ Gadis yang terlihat begitu berbahaya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu ini mengidap _**kanker**_ _?_

"Tim dokter sudah terlalu terlambat menemukan kanker ini di dalam tubuhku─mungkin juga karena aku terlalu keras kepala, tidak pernah mau memeriksakan kondisiku di rumah sakit. Saat mereka menemukan penyakit ini di dalam tubuhku dua tahun yang lalu, ternyata aku sudah mengidap stadium tiga. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui kondisiku ini, jadi aku meminta saudara-saudaraku dan kedua orangtuaku untuk memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, seakan-akan aku bukanlah penyakitan yang membutuhkan belas kasihan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan sekarang… Aku ingin meminta hal yang sama kepadamu, Yifan." Joonmyun meremas tangan Yifan dengan lemah. "Yifan, aku mohon, jangan memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku ini penyakitan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Selama ini aku selalu menjaga jarak dari siapapun dengan berpenampilan seperti kutu-buku agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendekatiku, berkencan denganku, lalu menjauhiku apabila mereka mengetahui bahwa aku menderita kanker…"

"…Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu..?"

"Perlakukan aku seperti biasanya kau memperlakukanku karena aku baik-baik saja selama aku berada di sisimu." Pinta Joonmyun.

Yifan menatap Joonmyun dengan ragu. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan Joonmyun seperti biasanya setelah mengetahui bahwa Joonmyun mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan yang bisa _membuatnya meninggal sewaktu-waktu_?

Tetapi, begitu Yifan menatap kedua mata Joonmyun yang memandanginya dengan penuh harap, Yifan tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Dikecupnya punggung tangan Joonmyun dengan lembut.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Yifan menutup pintu ruang rawat putih itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian memasang wajah datarnya mendapati Joonmyun yang sedang berasandar di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti mendapatinya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf ke anak cengeng itu." Gumam Yifan malas-malasan. _Ya,_ Yifan baru saja memenuhi permintaan Joonmyun: meminta maaf kepada Byun Baekhyun atas tragedi yang menimpa anak malang itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. " _Sekarang_ kau yang harus menuruti permintaanku."

Joonmyun menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Kemudian memasang sikap hormat sambil berseru riang, "Siap, Kapten!"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya setelah mereka berdua telah duduk manis di dalam mobil Yifan.

"Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan sebelum aku masuk ke ruang rawat Byun?"

"' _Rahasia_ '."

"Nah, _rahasia._ " Balas Yifan diikuti dengan senyum jahilnya, membuat Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Sepanjang perjalanan, Joonmyun terus-menerus bertanya kemana Yifan akan membawanya sementara Yifan terus-menerus membalasnya dengan kata yang paling tidak disukai Joonmyun: _rahasia_.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam perjalanan, Yifan menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan.

"Kita ada di mana?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil berjalan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau akan tahu. Kemarilah." Yifan menggandeng tangan Joonmyun lalu membawa gadis itu menuju ke depan batu besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mobil Yifan berhenti.

Wajah Joonmyun terlihat begitu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Yifan lakukan sementara Yifan tersenyum dan berkata, "Kita sedang berada di perbatasan antara Seoul dan Gyeonggi-do. Separuh dari tubuhmu berada di Seoul, dan separuhnya lagi berada di Gwacheon."

Kedua mata Joonmyun melebar, lalu tawa gadis itu meledak. "Ya ampun… Jadi… Jadi sejak tadi kau memikirkan hal ini?!"

Yifan merogoh selembar kertas dan pulpen dari saku celananya, lalu mencoret salah satu baris yang berbunyi: _berada di dua tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan_ dari daftar _things I wanna do before I die_ milik Joonmyun.

"Kita akan habiskan hari ini untuk memenuhi semua daftar _things you wanna do before you die_ ini." Yifan tersenyum sambil menatap kedua mata Joonmyun dengan hangat. "Aku tahu, kelihatannya aku memperlakukanmu seakan-akan kau tidak lagi memiliki hari esok, tapi meskipun aku tidak pernah mengetahui tentang penyakitmu, aku akan tetap melakukan ini untukmu. Aku akan mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk memenuhi daftar hal-hal yang begitu ingin kau lakukan, Kim Joonmyun."

Dan kemudian perjalanan mereka pun berlanjut dengan satu tujuan: _memenuhi baris demi baris dari daftar hal-hal yang ingin Joonmyun lakukan._ Mereka pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, mencoret baris demi baris yang _telah_ mereka penuhi, hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa dua baris di daftar tersebut: _menikah di gereja yang sama seperti kedua orangtuaku_ dan _menyaksikan keajaiban._

Yifan yakin bahwa dua permintaan terakhir Joonmyun itu akan segera ia penuhi.

* * *

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yifan kembali ke tempat ini.

Kediaman ayahnya di Guangzhou.

Setelah mengesampingkan semua rasa bersalahnya, harga dirinya, semua kegengsiannya, Yifan memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Yifan?"

"Dad…" Dengan kedua mata yang memerah, Yifan bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat ia kembali memikirkan Joonmyun yang _kembali_ kehilangan kesadarannya di sekolah tempo hari kemudian dilarikan ke Seoul Memorial Hospital─ _sampai hari ini._

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yifan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan air matanya yang mulai berderai. Masih dengan posisi bersimpuh, Yifan berkata dengan terbata-bata. "Dad… Kumohon. Aku tahu selama ini aku bukanlah anak laki-laki yang pantas untuk kau banggakan, aku juga bukanlah kakak yang baik untuk Sehun, tapi… Kumohon… Tolong… Tolong selamatkan Joonmyun…"

Ayah Yifan terdiam sejenak, kemudian, "Angkat wajahmu, Fan."

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ayahnya tanpa bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya.

"Shixun sudah mengatakan semuanya kepadaku." Ucap ayah Yifan. "Tentangmu dan kekasihmu, juga penyakit gadis itu… Bahkan sampai hari ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa lambat-laun pribadimu berubah karena gadis itu. Lalu… Melihatmu berada di sini, memohon kepadaku untuk _menyelamatkan_ gadis itu… Apa gadis itu benar-benar berarti untukmu?"

Yifan mengangguk lemah sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "…Lebih dari apapun."

"…Dan kau bahkan mengesampingkan harga dirimu dan bersimpuh di hadapan seorang ayah yang pernah kau umpati habis-habisan seperti ini demi gadis itu. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya suatu hari nanti."

Mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Yifan, aku sudah menghubungi kolegaku di Seoul Memorial Hospital kemarin. Memintanya untuk memindahkan perawatan Kim Joonmyun ke perawatan VVIP dan menanggung semua biayanya."

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. "Be-benarkah..?"

Ayah Yifan mengangguk.

Yifan bangkit, kemudian lelaki itu ambruk untuk memeluk sosok ayahnya itu. Dengan wajah yang terbenam di bahu ayahnya yang mulai ringkih itu, Yifan terisak. Terisak bahagia. Ia tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk ayahnya ataupun merasakan kehangatan pelukan ayahnya.

"Aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu suatu hari, Dad." Gumam Yifan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Ayah Yifan tersenyum.

"Untuk memastikanmu bahagia dengan gadis itu, Fan. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

* * *

Hari itu, pertengahan musim gugur yang indah dan hangat.

Wu Yifan benar-benar gugup; lebih gugup daripada kegugupannya sesaat sebelum ujian dimulai atau sesaat sebelum turnamen basket dibuka. Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gereja tempatnya berada lalu tersenyum.

Calon istrinya telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang tepat untuk memilih gereja tempat kedua orangtuanya menikah dulu─tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Darah lelaki itu berdesir dalam tubuhnya saat ia melihat Kim Joonmyun di atas kursi rodanya─dibantu oleh ayahnya dari sebuah pintu kayu besar di seberang altar─menghampirinya.

Kedua mata Yifan hanya tertuju kepada gadis itu, gadis dengan wajah pucat yang tersembunyi di balik _wedding veil_ putih yang dikenakannya; saat gadis itu mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya untuk bisa mencapai dan bergabung dengan Yifan di altar; juga sebuket lavender di tangan gadis itu─semerbak wangi bunga kesukaan Joonmyun itu menyebar tatkala gadis itu berada di sisi Yifan─berada di depan pendeta yang siap menikahkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Kau cantik." Yifan sedikit merunduk kemudian berbisik mesra di telinga Joonmyun.

Joonmyun bersemu saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Seorang pendeta yang ada di depan mereka pun segera memulai upacara pernikahan. Yifan bahkan tak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh selagi mendengarkan ucapan demi ucapan dari pendeta tersebut. Sesekali Yifan meraih tangan Joonmyun untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"…Sekarang, aku perkenankan kalian sebagai suami-istri. Kau bisa mencium pengantin perempuan sekarang."

Dengan hati-hati Yifan mengangkat _wedding veil_ putih yang menutupi wajah Joonmyun, kemudian mendapati sepasang mata indah Joonmyun yang menatapnya dengan intens. Yifan mengusap pipi Joonmyun dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Joonmyun lalu mencium lembut bibir merah istrinya itu, diikuti dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung. Yifan menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian sebelum Joonmyun sempat berkata apa-apa, Yifan segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu dengan mudah lalu menggendong Joonmyun menuju keluar gereja diikuti dengan para pengiring pengantin.

Yifan dan Joonmyun berdiri membelakangi kerumunan pengiring pengantin di luar gereja, kemudian seraya menghitung bersama-sama, Joonmyun melemparkan buket lavendernya ke arah pengiring pengantin. Semuanya tertawa saat ternyata Meitao lah yang menangkap buket tersebut sementara Sehun menganga tidak percaya saat Meitao berhasil menangkap bunga tersebut.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi. Joonmyun sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa ia _masih_ bertahan hidup hingga usia 20 dengan penyakitnya itu. Tepat di ulangtahunnya yang ke-20, Yifan melamarnya dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Joonmyun pun menerimanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Joonmyun memandang Yifan dengan penuh tanya saat mobil pengantin mereka berhenti di SMA mereka.

"Hanya ingin bernostalgia untuk beberapa saat." Yifan menarik Joonmyun keluar dari mobil kemudian mengajak gadis itu memasukki auditorium sekolah. Yifan mendudukkan Joonmyun di kursi penonton terdepan, sementara lelaki itu sedikit meloncat untuk duduk di sisi panggung. "Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Mana bisa aku melupakan wajah sombongmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Yifan menyeringai. "Wa-wajah sombong? Baiklah."

Joonmyun tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Yifan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu menunduk lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, Joonmyun?" Yifan melompat turun dari panggung kemudian menghampiri istrinya itu. "Kenapa?"

Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Yifan dengan senyum lemahnya. "Kau mau berjanji kepadaku, Yifan..?"

"Tentu saja. Apa?"

"Aku tahu kalau setelah ini _mungkin_ waktuku tidak akan lama lagi dan _hal itu_ tentu saja akan menyakitimu… Apa kau berjanji kalau kau akan memaafkanku..?"

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Yifan memanas mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Yifan menarik tubuh Joonmyun ke pelukannya, kemudian sembari menangis tanpa suara berkali-kali Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyun dengan lembut. Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Joonmyun yang juga berlinang air mata, kemudian mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Joonmyun.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apapun, _babe._ Justru aku begitu ingin berterimakasih kepadamu yang telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku selama ini."

* * *

4 tahun berlalu, saat ini Yifan bekerja sebagai dokter muda di Seoul Memorial Hospital.

Dua minggu setelah pernikahan mereka, Joonmyun berhenti melawan penyakitnya dalam tidurnya, di dalam pelukan Yifan. Yifan merelakan gadis bak malaikat itu pergi ke surga dengan sebuah senyuman damai. Tanpa penyesalan.

 _ **Karena Yifan tahu, Joonmyun tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi.**_

Sebelum Joonmyun memasukki kehidupannya, Yifan tidak pernah tahu apa arti kehidupan sebenarnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan dia tak tahu apa tujuannya _dihidupkan._ Yifan bukan murid pintar yang selalu mendapat nilai A berturut-turut dalam pelajaran IPA. Tapi semenjak kondisi Joonmyun semakin melemah, Yifan mulai tertarik dan menanyakan hal-hal mengenai onkologi kepada ayahnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya, setidaknya _mungkin_ suatu hari nanti ia bisa menyelamatkan hidup orang lain penderita penyakit yang sama dengan Joonmyun.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamar Joonmyun… Beberapa hari yang lalu." Ayah Joonmyun─yang datang menemui Yifan di ruang kerjanya seusai jam makan siang─mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlihat familiar di mata Yifan. "Saat kuperhatikan… Ada satu baris yang belum dicoretnya di kertas ini."

Yifan menunduk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ya… Bahkan sampai hari ini pun aku belum menepati janjiku kepada Joonmyun bahwa aku akan memastikan semua daftar dalam kertas itu tercoret dengan sempurna."

"…Apa kau punya pulpen?"

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ayah Joonmyun dengan tanya selagi menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dari sakunya.

Dan Yifan semakin tidak mengerti saat dilihatnya ayah Joonmyun menggunakan pulpen itu untuk mencoret baris _menyaksikan keajaiban_ dari kertas _things I wanna do before I die_ milik Joonmyun itu.

"Kurasa… Joonmyun sudah menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban, hanya saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya di antara kalian."

"Ma-maksud Anda..?"

"Kau, Yifan." Ayah Joonmyun tersenyum menatap Yifan. "Aku dengar semua tentangmu dari kepala sekolahmu, mengingat bahwa kepala sekolahmu adalah teman baikku semasa SMA. Kau, Wu Yifan, seorang laki-laki yang ada di depanku ini, bukanlah seorang berandalan sekolah yang sudah membuat salah seorang temannya masuk rumah sakit karena jebakan kecil-kecilan yang memalukan. Tapi bagiku, kau adalah seorang laki-laki tegar yang sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan Joonmyun, putriku. Aku akan menyebut itu sebagai keajaiban, bolehkah?"

Air mata Yifan meleleh mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang mengalir dari bibir ayah mertuanya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yifan bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri ayah mertuanya, lalu berlutut dan memeluk ayah mertuanya itu erat-erat.

"Akan kupastikan bahwa Anda tidak pernah menyesal memilihku sebagai istri dari putrimu…"

"…Ayah."

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan ayah Joonmyun, Yifan memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Dengan kertas _things I wanna do before I die_ milik Joonmyun di tangann kanannya, sebuket lavender di tangan kirinya, Yifan berjalan santai seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati angin senja yang berhembus dengan sejuk. Setelah menemukan sebuah nisan dengan beberapa tangkai lavender di atasnya, Yifan tersenyum lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri nisan tersebut.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengunjungimu, ya? Maaf…" Yifan berlutut, kemudian mengganti beberapa tangkai lavender yang ada di atas nisan itu dengan sebuket lavender baru yang masih segar. Lalu meletakkan kertas _things I wanna do before I die_ milik Joonmyun di atas nisannya. "Kita sudah menyelesaikan semua hal yang ingin kau lakukan, Joonmyun. Selama ini, kita sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kuharap kamu sudah tahu bahwa kita telah menyelesaikannya, tapi kurasa kamu _sudah_ tahu, bukan?"

Yifan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit senja yang berwarna oranye kemerahan dengan hati yang damai.

"…Aku mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyun."

* * *

 _ **the end.**_


End file.
